


Black Silk's Sunlight

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 100X100 http://batknights.livejournal.com Drabbles.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk's Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 19, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 19, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Prompt: Black Silk.  
> 

Black silk sheets shimmering on the bed.

Heavy black drapes blocking out the sunlight.

A silence broken only by the ticking of an ancient grandfather’s clock out in the hall.

And yet…

The sunlight was here, graceful on silk, flashing brilliance and love. My heart’s gloom is chased away by his light, my hands reaching out for him. Laughter spills out of him, silver and gold, sparkling onto the ebony sheets, youthful limbs twining around mine.

I have no need of the gaudy sun.

It lives here, dispelling my gloom and darkness, a quicksilver ribbon tying my heart to his.


End file.
